


Salted Lines

by FelOllie



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking & Talking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Roylicity friendship on an anti-oliver rant. Barry chimes in. Roy: Oliver's an idiot. I mean your mom's a MILF, what guy would turn down THAT future? Only an idiot. Barry: Still can't believe he shot me. Roy: Me too! That douche. Barry: Seriously!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salted Lines

It’s not until Felicity really looks around her that she realizes how much her life has been taken over by testosterone. At work, with her team, in her heart; Everywhere she looks is one man or another who somehow found a way to fit themselves seamlessly into her life.

While she’s looking around, Felicity also can’t help but notice the mess spread out on what is usually a med-bay table but is currently being used as a makeshift bar. There’s salt scattered across the table top, lime juice pooling underneath the wedges she cut earlier, and a few splashes of tequila that sloshed over the rim of their shot glasses. 

"Oliver’s going to kill us." she sighs, deciding that one more shot can’t hurt since they’re all going to die anyway.

She’s filling her glass when Roy slaps a hand down on the table, making the glasses rattle and even more tequila dribble down onto the table.

"Oliver’s an idiot." he declares, face entirely serious when Felicity looks up at him with one brow hiked.

Barry is nodding soberly beside Roy, though sober is the last thing any of them are. Thankfully Caitlin is a genius, and finally managed to concoct an alcohol potent enough to get Barry sloshed right along with the rest of them.

"He’s not an idiot." Felicity defends weakly, pausing long enough to lick the side of her hand and sprinkle it with salt. "At least, not all the time.”

"Pfft." Barry objects, wobbling a little on his stool. 

"Felicity," Roy intones gravely, some of the effect lost in the way he slurs a little around the C, "come on. I mean, look at you! Scratch that, look at your mom! She’s a total MILF."

"Oh God." Felicity groans, licking the line of salt from her skin and downing her shot, letting the smooth burn distract her from that mental image.

"Any guy that passes up that future? Complete idiot." he finishes, looking to Barry for agreement.

"You know that’s not really how-" Felicity tries to interject around the lime wedge in her mouth, only to have Barry burst out with a big, full-bodied laugh.

"You know he shot me right? Like, with arrows." he asks Roy, looking back and forth between him and Felicity. "Right in the back. Couldn’t believe it."

"I know!" Roy half shouts, his voice echoing a little through the lair. "See?" he turns to Felicity, eyes wide as he gestures at Barry. "Total douche move."

"He was trying to help him learn!" Felicity defends, flailing a bit when she rocks too far forward and almost smashes her nose into the table. 

"Dooouuuche." Barry and Roy chorus, making Felicity giggle despite herself.


End file.
